Comfort
by PugNTurtle
Summary: After Kane attacks Lilian, she finds comfort from the last person she expected... Features Lilian, Coach, Kane.


Katy and Katie here... we disclaim. Everyone in this little story is property of WWE and their respective orders, though I do claim to have two Summerslam tickets sitting next to be right here and Katy claims to have an uber awesome chair from New Year's Revolution! Muhahahahahahaha! --clears throat-- Enjoy.

* * *

Lilian stood in fear as the monster Kane was coming towards her.

_Oh my God,_ she thought. _What is he doing?_

"What did you say about May 19th?!" Kane shouted, towering over the ring announcer.

"I...I didn't...No. I," Lilian stuttered.

Kane growled and wrapped his huge hand around her throat, causing the blonde to scream. He lifted her in the air with ease, his eyes searching for a place to throw her.

Lilian tugged fruitlessly at his hand, knowing that the monster's grip around her throat wasn't going to loosen…

Not until he chokeslammed her.

She briefly wondered whether he would chokeslam her trough the timekeepers table… or perhaps straight to the floor… or through the announce table.

Either way, it wasn't going to end well, and she wondered how the hell she got herself into this mess.

She glanced over, seeing Jonathon "The Coach" Coachman stand up and sit down, the fear evident in his features. She heard Joey Styles and Jerry "The King" Lawler yelling for him not to do it, the fear evident in their voices as well.

Lilian closed her eyes, trying to will all the noise out, trying to brace herself for the pain she knew was coming.

Then, the Big Show's music hit.

The monster jerked around, his eyes burning into the Big Show. Distracted, he threw Lilian.

She grunted as her side cracked into the corner of the announce table. Groaning, she rolled over, holding her side and trying to catch her breath. In the haze, she saw Coach jump from his seat and look as though he was about to come to her aid.

The referee, Mike Chioda immediately went to Lilian's side after Kane had left to go back in the ring.

"Lil, are you okay?" he asked softly.

She tried to answer, but her breath still wasn't caught up. The noise that came out was filled with pain and agony.

"Hold on, we'll get you to the back."

"Just… just get me out of here," Lilian managed to choke out.

"Lil…" Mike began, only to cut himself off when the little blonde sent him a steely glare. "Okay, come on," he said, holding out his hand to help her up.

Lilian stood, leaning against the referee as she put her arm around his shoulder. Mike's arm went around her waist, helping her to stand.

"You good?" he asked.

"Yeah… just get me the hell out of here before he… he gets to me again," Lilian managed to murmur, tears welling in her eyes.

"Okay, shh," Mike comforted her, assisting her in the long trek to the backstage.

Mike helped her through the curtain where just about everyone in production and creative was waiting for them.

"Is she okay? What happened out there?" they all asked at once.

Mike brushed them off, helping her to the trainer. Once he had her seated on the bench and the trainer walked through the door, he left to finish his refereeing duties of the night.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Rios asked.

"I can't breathe," she rasped.

"Okay hun, just sit there for a minute and calm down. You're okay."

"No, no I'm not," she whispered frantically. "He tried...he tried..."

"Okay, okay," Dr. Rios said soothingly, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Lilian, you're on the verge of having an anxiety attack here. I need you to relax and take deep breaths."

Lilian complied, closing her eyes as she tried to relax. She was rewarded with a rush of air finding its way to her lungs. She shuddered, trying to calm down.

"Okay?" Dr. Rios asked.

"I... I don't know," Lilian answered. "I… I… he…"

"Shh… try not to think of what happened, okay? How about you tell me what hurts and we'll go from there?"

"My ribs, and my side."

Dr. Rios nodded. "Okay, will you lift your shirt up for me so I can have a look?"

Lilian lifted her top up on the right side, exposing her side which was turning a bright red. The outside of the circle was slowly turning blue with bruising.

Dr. Rios smoothed his hands over her ribs. "None are broken, so that's a good sign, but you're definitely going to have a big bruise."

"I figured that," she snapped before realizing how rude that sounded. "Sorry."

"No need for apologies," Dr. Rios replied calmly. "I'll get you an ice pack and then we'll send you on your way, okay? I'm sure you want to get out of St. Louis, hmm?"

Lilian blanched, the thoughts of wandering the halls while Kane was out there sending a fresh wave of fear through the little blonde.

Dr. Rios saw the look cross over her face, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then again, I want to make sure that you rest for a little bit, so you can stay here," Dr. Rios said. "So why don't you lay down and I'll be back with some ice?"

Lilian glanced at him gratefully, nodding and wrapping an arm across her exposed stomach. She laid down carefully, trying to ignore the pain in her side at the movement.

She closed her eyes, trying to reassure herself that she was alright…

Still, she replayed the scene over and over in her head.

Dr. Rios returned a few moments later, handing her a towel that had a bag of ice wrapped inside.

"Here you go," he offered kindly.

"Thank you." She accepted the ice, hissing when she placed it on her skin.

"I'm going to leave you here for a moment. I need to go check on Trips."

Lilian stayed silent, but nodded. She sighed when the door clicked shut. She lay there with her eyes closed for what seemed like a few seconds to her.

Someone knocked on the door, stirring her from her thoughts. She shot up, heart pounding. The door opened and she cowered, scared it was Kane coming to finish what he had started.

Lilian wasn't sure if she should be relieved or annoyed when the newcomer stepped through the door. Still, she let out a ragged breath she hadn't realized she had been holding as The Coach came into her view.

"What do you want?" Lilian grumbled, her face screwing up in pain as the dull throb settled against her ribs again.

"I… I just wanted to make sure you were okay. It didn't look pretty when Kane dropped you," Coach said defensively.

Lilian glanced over him, lifting her hand to wave him off. "Please," she muttered.

"What?"

"You don't care about me, Coach. What's your real motive here? Are you gonna run and find Kane and tell him where I am so he can finish the job?" Lilian snapped, sliding off the table, nearly falling when her knees buckled.

Coach quickly stepped forward, catching the little blonde and lifting her back to the table. "I think it's best if you stay put."

"I think it's best if you don't put your hands on me ever again!" Lilian spat.

"Look, I was just coming to see if you were okay. That was really nasty looking out there, Lil. I thought the table had snapped your ribs in half."

"Well, it didn't," she bit off. "And don't call me Lil. We aren't friends, we'll never be friends. Why don't you get out of here and leave me alone?"

Coach flinched slightly, removing his hands from Lilian's hips, which had been resting there after he put her back on the table. "Look… I'm sorry," Coach said, shaking his head.

Lilian watched him through narrowed eyes, the little blonde once again wrapping her arm protectively around her side.

Coach stood there in silence, uncomfortably playing with his watch. "Look, I'm sorry Lil... Lilian," he corrected himself. "I'm just going to go."

Lilian hesitated, closing her eyes briefly before calling, "Wait."

"Yes?" he asked, turning around.

"Uhm," she started, biting her lower lip, "Thanks for coming by to check on me. I appreciate it."

He smiled. "Not a problem. Do you need any help getting to your hotel?"

She looked down sheepishly. "Probably, I'm not rooming with anyone. But don't worry about it. I'll get someone to help me out there."

"And how exactly did you plan on actually getting to the hotel?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll call a cab."

Coach shook his head, smiling wryly. "Lilian, can you even move without having pain shoot through your side?" he asked softly.

"I… no, not really," Lilian answered honestly.

"Then how do you expect to hail a cab?"

"I… I hadn't really thought about it," Lilian answered truthfully.

"So why don't you let me help you?"

"I… I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because."

Coach frowned slightly, smiling at Lilian. "You know, you can ask for help once in awhile."

"I know I can, but I don't have to ask you!" Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

"Okay, sorry, I was just trying to help you out."

"Why?" she asked loudly. "You're always an asshole to me! Now why are you deciding to be nice and considerate? You're not getting in my pants, Coach. I don't care what you offer or do for me, it's not happening."

He stared at her. "I don't want to get in your pants."

"Oh, so now you think I'm disgusting."

"I didn't say that. I'm just trying to help you, I'm not doing it to get you into bed."

Lilian stared at him, hard. He had an honest look on his face, which surprised her. "You… you're not?" she finally asked.

"No," Coach replied evenly. "You're hurt, and you look like you could use a friend. So… let me help you, Lilian."

Lilian drew her glance down, her fingers playing with the short hem of her skirt. She was quiet for a long time; so long, in fact, that she nearly missed Coach's soft words.

"I'm sorry. I knew this was a mistake. I'll let you be," he said, turning and walking to the door.

"No, stop," Lilian called. He turned, his dark eyes meeting her light ones.

"I… I think I need your help."

"Okay, if you're sure."

She nodded slowly. "Yes, please?"

Coach smiled. "Of course, I'll go ask Trish to get your bags and I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay."

The door shut, leaving Lilian to her thoughts.

He was throwing her off now. Coach was always a jerk to her. He always insulted her and had threatened to fire her numerous times. And now he was going to be nice? Lilian scoffed at the thought.

She shook her head and started to get to her feet. She didn't need his help. There were obviously other motives and Lilian didn't want to find out what they were.

Forcing herself off the table, she winced, allowing her legs to stop shaking before she took a step. Lilian walked out the door and around the corner, her blood running cold when she came face to face with Kane.

The monster glowered at her, the little blonde opening her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

His hand wrapped around her throat once again, squeezing tightly. She wrapped her hands around his wrist, uselessly tugging. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about what you said out there," Kane threatened.

"Pl… please. I didn't say anything." Lilian tried to speak as bravely as possible, but her voice merely came out in a terrified whisper.

"I'm going to teach you not to say May 19th, ever again," Kane said softly, lifting her high into the air for the second time that night.

As a result of being lifted into the air, Lilian let out a loud scream that echoed down the hallway.

Just as she suspected, Lilian crashed to the floor. But it wasn't because of Kane. Coach had came up behind them, giving Kane a siwft kick in the nether regions.

Before the monster could get back to a vertical base, the majority of the locker room was out, trying to control him. The sound of Lilian screaming brought nearly the entire arena to attention.

Coach quickly lifted her into his arms. She had hit her head on the concrete floor on the less impactful fall. He rushed her outside and to his rental car, but then realized he had no idea what hotel she was staying at, so he decided to bring her to his.

Lilian didn't really remember the ride or walking up to the hotel room… if she even walked up, that is. By the time she finally regained all her senses, she was laying on a bed, an ice pack resting against her side and a cool cloth pressed to her forehead.

"Hey… you with me all the way?" Coach asked, though his voice wasn't laced with sarcasm.

"I… I think so," Lilian replied, bringing a hand up to her head.

"Don't," Coach answered, placing his hand over hers before she could touch the cloth. "It'll hurt worse if you touch it."

"Okay," she replied, allowing him to hold her hand for a moment before dropping it back to the bed. "What happened?" she asked a few seconds later.

"Kane tried to chokeslam you again," Coach said slowly, feeling horrible. "I'm sorry. I never should have left you."

She opened her eyes fully, whimpering a little. "It's fine, are you hurt?"

He shook his head and got off the bed. "I'll get you some Tylenol."

Coach returned a few minutes later with two capsules that she swallowed eagerly. "Thank you."

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly, looking her over.

"Like I've been hit by a bus," Lilian answered, attempting to lighten the mood which was rewarded with a soft chuckle.

"Not quite, but almost."

Lilian smirked at this, shifting a little bit and turning her body so she could look at him fully. "Thank you," she said softly.

"It's not a problem," Coach replied softly, reaching over so he could fix the towel resting on her head.

"So… I could hear you announcing the matches. How did that go?" Lilian asked casually, hoping the hurt in her voice at having to admit she hadn't been able to do her job wasn't evident.

"It's not as easy as it looks," Coach replied truthfully. "Especially when people are chanting 'We Want Lilian!' all night."

"They were not," Lilian gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"That they were," Coach answered. "You seem surprised by that."

"Because I am!" She said it a little too loud, causing a spike of pain to stab into her side. She groaned and clenched her eyes.

He hurried to her side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she moaned out.

He frowned. "I'm going to go fill up the tub with warm water for you."

"No, I'm fine," she whined.

"Lilian, you're writhing in pain. It'll make you feel better," he promised.

A few minutes later, he came out of the bathroom. "The tub is filled. Why don't you go ahead and soak for a little bit," he suggested.

Lilian winced as she stood up, shuffling slowly to the bathroom without a word. The door closed softly, and he couldn't help but shake his head.

Several minutes later, he was reading a Stephen King novel when he heard the bathroom door open. He looked up and watched as Lilian walked out slowly, the ends of her hair damp. She did, however, look somewhat better.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"A little," she admitted, settling down carefully into the fluffy armchair across from him.

Coach smiled and put his book down. "Good."

She looked at him. "What? No, 'I told you so.'? I don't understand this. Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

He thought about his answer for a few long moments. "Lilian, I don't think this is the time nor place to explain things to you."

"I'm not stupid," she protested. "Here is just as fine as anywhere else."

"You sure are stubborn," he commented.

"Yeah, well, I want to know what is going on. Did you drug me?"

"No, Lilian, I didn't."

"Did you tell Kane to attack me?"

"No! God, no!"

"Then what the hell, Coach? Are you just doing this to tell everyone how weak I am?"

"No! Lilian, for God's sake, why can't you accept that I want to help you?"

"You never cared about me before!" Lilian exclaimed defensively. "You make fun of me, you harass me, and let's not even mention how you embarrassed me by kicking me out of the ring after Christian shoved me?"

"Damn it, Lilian, we all make mistakes," Coach began, only to stop talking when Lilian shot to her feet.

"You know what? I don't need this!" she exclaimed, forcing herself up. However, she doubled over in pain when a wave of pain shot through her injured ribs.

Lilian cried out and fell to her knees, her hands grasping the foot of the bed. "Ay Dios, ay Dios, ay Dios," she repeated, her teeth clenched and trying to keep the tears pricking at her eyes from falling.

Coach quickly knelt down by her, gingerly helping her to the bed. "Lilian, please stay here. I'll go get another room or something, but please stop moving around. You're only hurting yourself more," he said softly.

"You aren't going anywhere until you tell me why you're doing this," she remarked sternly, though her nose was starting to turn red, signaling tears.

He shook his head. Lilian started to push him away, trying to stand again.

"I like you," he murmured.

"What?"

Lilian froze at his words, her hands resting on his biceps as she kneeled on the ground in front of him, Coach bent over to help her stand.

Her first instinct was to stand and run as far away from that room as possible; however, she couldn't move.

"Lilian?" he asked softly, noting the glazed over look in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I… I don't know. Cause I could have sworn I heard you say you like me," Lilian replied with a chuckle.

"I did," Coach replied stiffly. "Now do you want to stand up because this position is making my back hurt?"

Lilian allowed Coach to help her stand, and she made no move to walk to the door or the bed. She simply stood there, her hands still on his arms as she attempted to make sense of what was happening.

Without thinking, Coach wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "I really like you, Lilian," he repeated.

"You do?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I have actually for a while now."

She looked confused. "Then why are you so mean to me all the time? Don't you know that's no way to win a girl over?"

He half smiled, appreciating her light heartedness. "I was mean because I didn't know how else to act," he explained. "You're beautiful, and well I'm..."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't even. You know you're very nice looking when you don't have that hideous look on your face."

"If you say so. But I just never thought I'd have any sort of chance with you. I still wanted to talk to you and be around you and be able to get a reaction from you. Being an insulting bastard was the only way I knew how."

Lilian chuckled, ducking her head shyly. Hesitating, she wrapped her arms around his waist, her breath catching as he pulled her closer.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asked, his breath tickling her ear as he spoke softly.

"No," Lilian replied, resting her head against his chest.

They stood there for a few long moments before Coach finally spoke up. "This can't be comfortable for you, Lilian," he said softly. "How about you lay down?"

"Okay," Lilian answered tiredly, letting her hands drop and turning so Coach could lead her to the soft bed.

She lay down, surprised when Coach reached down and covered her with the thin sheets and blanket. "Thanks," she said softly.

"You're welcome." He leaned down hesitantly and pressed a light kiss to her forehead before straightening up and moving to shut off the light and sit on the chair he had occupied earlier.

"You, uh…" Lilian began, hesitating slightly. "You don't have to sleep in the chair. I don't mind if you sleep next to me."

"Are you sure?" Coach asked, standing slowly.

"Yeah," Lilian replied, watching as Coach moved around the bed and laid down next to her on top of the covers.

Carefully, he wrapped his arm across her waist, moving closer to the little blonde. "Good night, Lil," he whispered in her ear.

"Good night, Jonathon," she replied, closing her eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep… the most peaceful one she had in a long time.

* * *

Fin. 


End file.
